Rainbow
by Ottavia
Summary: I pensieri di rukawa sulla sua vita, sul suo rapporto con hana e una canzone di elisa (leggermente yaoi)


Rainbow  
  
You are not an enemy anymore There's a ray of light upon your face now  
  
Non è strana la vita ? Chiunque sarebbe pronto a giurare che io ti odi, che tra tutte le persone che ci sono sulla faccia delle terra, tu sei quella che meno sopporto.  
  
Invece tu non sei più un mio nemico, per la verità non lo sei mai stato. Però solo adesso ho il coraggio di ammetterlo.  
  
Mentire agli altri viene più semplice, se prima si mente a se stessi. Se ci si auto-convince che quello che si dice è la verità. In questo modo non si rischia di far trapelare senza volerlo la realtà delle cose.  
  
I can look into your eyes And I never thought It could be so simple  
  
A volte mi trovo a guardarti e mi sembra di leggere nei tuoi occhi tutto quello che provi.  
  
La gioia per essere riuscito a realizzare uno stupendo slam dunk; per essere riuscito a dimostrare che anche tu vali qualcosa, nonostante tutti pensino che sei solo un casinista, un buono a nulla.  
  
La felicità per una vittoria, così come la tristezza per una sconfitta.  
  
A volte ho l'impressione di riuscire a vedere tutti i tuoi pensieri, di riuscire a capirti.  
  
Riesco ad andare oltre alla maschera dello sbruffone, del casinista, dell'idiota ed arrivo a trovare la tua vera essenza, quella che non mostri quasi mai agli altri.  
  
Credo che quella canzone che ti piace tanto ascoltare, Occhi blu, spieghi molto bene quello che provo quando ti guardo.  
  
Se ci fai caso dice:  
  
Se ti guardo dentro 'gli occhi  
  
se ti guardo bene, bene  
  
li vedo tutti  
  
i pensieri che hai  
  
non sono brutti  
  
poi sono i tuoi  
  
se ti guardo dentro 'gli occhi  
  
Io M'Innamorerei.  
  
Ehi Occhi Blu  
  
Ehi Occhi Blu  
  
La verità è che senza tante parole  
  
io sento i brividi, I Brividi nel cuore!!!  
  
Se ti guardo dentro 'gli occhi  
  
se ti guardo bene, bene  
  
tu non mi freghi  
  
l'ho capito sai  
  
non sono veri  
  
i sorrisi che fai  
  
se ti guardo dentro 'gli occhi  
  
Sono In Un Mare Di Guai! So che Occhi blu non è molto azzeccato riferito a te, però non mi sembra il caso di cambiarla in occhi nocciola.  
  
Se qualcuno vuole lamentarsi lo faccia con Vasco Rossi.  
  
You can hear the music with no sounds You can heal my heart without me knowing  
  
Tu non immagini neanche quello che hai fatto per me. Tu sei stata la prima persona che abbia suscitato in me delle reazioni, dei sentimenti.  
  
Certo all'inizio erano sentimenti negativi, ma credo che nessuno possa biasimarmi per questo.  
  
Del resto sei stato tu a cominciare, tu mi hai preso a pugni la prima volta che ci siamo visti. Nemmeno mi conoscevi e già mi detestavi.  
  
Prima di incontrare te, ero completamente apatico Non m'interessavo a nulla che non riguardasse il basket, e quanto alle persone che mi circondavano, mi erano tutte sostanzialmente indifferenti.  
  
Con te invece è stato diverso. Non saprei spiegarti il motivo, non lo so nemmeno io perché, ma tu mi hai colpito.  
  
Un tuo solo sguardo è riuscito a distruggere il bellissimo muro che avevo messo tra me e il mondo.  
  
I can cry in front of you 'cause you're not afraid to face my weakness  
  
tu neanche te l'immagini, ma io ti invidio. Sembra impossibile vero?  
  
Agli occhi del mondo io, Kaede Rukawa, sono quello che ha tutto, in realtà quello che ha tutto sei tu e forse nemmeno lo sai.  
  
Tu hai un talento straordinario per il basket. Sei riuscito in pochi mesi a raggiungere quello che tutti impiegano anni ad imparare. Se continui così un giorno riuscirai a superarmi.  
  
In più tu hai qualcosa che io non ho mai avuto. Tu hai degli amici, dei veri amici. Certo ti prendono in giro, ti sfottono, ma per scherzare.  
  
In realtà loro ti sostengono sempre, qualunque decisione tu prenda, anche quando non condividono quello che fai, ci sono sempre, pronti ad aiutarti.  
  
Io non ho mai avuto un simile rapporto con qualcuno, non c'è nessuno che io possa chiamare "amico".  
  
Nell'amicizia, come in qualsiasi rapporto, la fiducia è una cosa fondamentale.  
  
Io non ho mai trovato nessuno in cui avessi abbastanza fiducia da potergli mostrare il vero me stesso, il ragazzo fragile e insicuro che sta dietro la facciata d'indifferenza e superiorità che mi sono costruito.  
  
Tu sei la prima persona a cui ho pensato di concedere la mia confidenza.  
  
When we'll wake up Some morning rain Will wash away our pain When we'll wake up Some morning rain Will wash away our pain  
  
Solo che non è facile per me.  
  
Quello che mi frega è il mio stramaledettisimo orgoglio, che mi impedisce di fare il primo passo verso di te.  
  
Sai io vorrei davvero smetterla questa assurda guerra che c'è tra noi, farti capire che non hai motivo di odiarmi.  
  
Mi piacerebbe poter tornare indietro e fare in modo che le cose tra noi vadano in modo differente.  
  
Ma un giorno le cose saranno diverse, il tempo cambia tutto lo sai.  
  
Un giorno io te saremo amici e il nostro odio sarà dimenticato, quasi come se non fosse mai esistito, come se la pioggia lo avesse cancellato.  
  
'cause it never began for us It'll never end for us 'cause it never began for us It'll never end for us  
  
You're not my enemy anymore There's a ray of light upon your face now It will be all new again There is something else Just 'round the corner  
  
Quello che voglio da te non lo so. Non so se voglio solo esserti amico o se in realtà sono innamorato di te. Non lo so perché io non ho mai avuto a che fare con i sentimenti, non li so distinguere.  
  
L'amore non è una materia che si insegna scuola, in cui ci sono regole precise. Credo che si possa capirlo solo quando lo si prova.  
  
Per il momento comunque mi accontento di ottenere la tua amicizia, anche perché il tuo cuore appartiene già a lei, la sorella del capitano, anche se ancora non lo sa.  
  
Non so se lei sia la persona adatta a te, se sia solo una stupida oca o una bambina un po' ingenua che deve ancora crescere.  
  
Io non giudico nessuno senza conoscerlo, perché l'apparenza inganna.  
  
Se lei è la persona che ti rende felice, spero che tu riesca a conquistarla. A me interessa solo che tu sia felice, perché quando tu sei felice, lo sono anch'io.  
  
No it never began for us 'cause it never began for us It'll never end for us 'cause it never began for us It'll never end for us 'cause it never began for us It'll never end for us 'cause it never began for us It'll never end for us 


End file.
